


That's great news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Amazing in fact.





	That's great news

Our story begins in Katie and Michael Corner's house, Katie has some news for Michael.

Michael insisted, "Tell me already, Kate."

Katie smirked. "I like keeping you on your toes, Mikey."

Michael smiled. "Okay, I get it."

Katie told him, "I'm pregnant."

Michael grinned. "That's great news!"

Katie replied, "I know, it's so exciting."

Michael said, "I bet it's a boy."

Katie responded, "Whether it's a boy or a girl doesn't matter, we'll shower this baby with all of our love."

Michael agreed, "We sure will."


End file.
